User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Forever Young (Chapter 21)
Hey Peoplez! Welcome to Le Chapter 21 of Forever Young! I'm going to make this chapter, A Script (FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME!) ---- Bree locks Stephanie in the mirror, Like she did in Chapter 20. Nakiyah sighed "Hmmmmmmmmmmmm...." Arjun was passed out while Nakiyah is faced in Sibuna responsiblities Drew and Marie were still tied up Though Drew was Quite Unconscious Still...Bree Magically Appears where Bianca,Marie,Drew,Rachie are tied up "I'm Backkkkkk!" Bree yelled. ''' '''The Good Bree magically appared right behind Nakiyah "Hello!" Nakiyah should recognise Bree as the cold hearted bitch who killed Aria Montgomery.... "What The Fuck..." Nakiyah was in shock, "Ugh, You Always wanna see Marie! But You lost Marie while you can't lose this..." Jennifer pointed to her belly as she rubs it, Marie Death Glares at Bree, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Rachie cried. "Wait....You killed Aria!" Nakiyah pointed out, "Awwh I'm doing this for many reasons." Bree said, "Principally Because you're a Slut?" Marie said. Rachie laughed silently Bree Grabs her Saturday Night Special and aims it at Marie "See, You should like watch what you say. No One knows you're here so I can just kill you,Rachel,and Bianca." ' '"Don't You Dare!" Marie yelled. "No I didn't! Who's Aria?" The Good Bree asked, While The Real Bree Loads the gun up and aims it at Rachie, Rachie sheds a tear, Nakiyah Slaps The Good Bree "Bitch Please don't act so innocent." Nakiyah said, "Bree... Bree... Why?" Marie Tries to get her attention, "You know you killed Aria!" Nakiyah yelled. ''' '''The Good Bree Walks closer to Nakiyah "Stay out of Other People's affairs...." She said, "Get away from me!" Nakiyah said "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SH*T! YOU'RE A SLUT! JUST KILL ME ALREADY" Rachie yelled. The Good Bree Pulls out her wand "Bippity.Boppity.Boo." She said and Nakiyah turned into a frog and The Good Bree steals her, While the evil Bree Triggers the gun and shoots Rachie in the arm. Rachie screams,"You Motherfucking slut just die already you whore!! YOU'RE JUST AN ENVIOUS BITCH CALLING FOR THE ATTENTION SHE NEVER HAD!" Marie screamed at Bree , "Ryder, Did you hear that?" Ryder,Holly,and Jennifer are in a tunnel right next to Bree's Lair. Bree Shoots Marie in the leg, "Shh.." Ryder said, "NOO" Rachie screamed.Marie started to Scream and cry "Stay Here.." Ryder said as he looked at Jennifer and walked into the Lair While Jennifer stayed in her spot and held Holly. ' '"HEY!" Ryder bust through the secret passage ' Bree looked at Ryder, "YOU?!"' Holly starts crying, ' Bree Tries to fire the gun at Ryder but she's out of Bullets ' "Yeah..ME!" "Whaaaa where am I?" Abby Wondered "It's Alright Baby....Daddy's gonna be aliright" Jennifer kisses Holly's Head, Even though Jen knows damn well Ryder ain't the baby's father "Shhhhh My Darling...". The Enemy Kisses Abby's forehead "Let.Them.Go." Ryder said "Don't touch me!" Abby Slaps The Enemy Bree sighed "Ryder You don't know me at all" Bree Pulls out a bi-bi gun and aims it at Ryder While Abby Runs Out As Ryder kept talking to Bree about letting them go, Marie Wouldn't be Sad about Ryder dying much.. ' After Abby slapped The Enemy his wig fell off which meant his identity was revealed, It was Eddie Miller "HEY COME BACK HERE!" Eddie Runs after Abby' Drew is about to wake up weakly, "What the fuck!?" Abby yelled "Bree...please..let them go...keep me as a prisoner...." ''' '''Abby Runs faster ' "Awhhh Ryder you're so adorable, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT YOUR ASS DOWN." Bree yells While Holly Cries Louder, "NO" Ryder kicks the gun out of Bree's hand, Eddie Catches Abby and has a knife to her throat "Shut Up and follow my lead.", While Bree Screams and kicks Ryder in the balls' Abby Cries, Ryder punches Bree Eddie Drags Abby to Bree's Lair "Bree, you have a new prisoner-" Drew Wakes up "What the hell..." Drew said, Bree Backflips and stabs Ryder "NO YOU'RE AWAKE!!!" She said, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Eddie said " My life sucks......" Abby cried "Bree, I ASK YOU TO KEEP THESE PEOPLE HOSTAGE AND IT'S A FUCKING PARTY GOING ON" Eddie said. Ryder clutches the place where she stabbed him Jennifer Holds Holly and follows Ryder but doesn't go in the lair Rachie pretends to be dead... very well While Eddie and Bree are fighting Abby sneaks Out "Biatch Please." Abby muttered."SHE'S GETTING AWAY!!" Bree Runs after Abby "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Eddie screamed, Abby Runs To Anubis House, Jennifer Sees Bree and Eddie, so she follows Abby to Anubis House. Drew somehow takes the knife to make himself untied to the chair, While Abby continues screaming as she's running. "ABBY WAIT!" "Get away from me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Abby Keeps Running, "ABBY IT'S ME JENNIFER!!" "I'm not going to hurt you I have a baby in my arms!!!" Jennifer Runs After Abby Drew unties Rachie,Marie,And Bianca."AND THAT MAKES CHANGES HOW!!!!!!!" Abby screamed, "MY ARM!!!" Rachie screams."IT'S MY BABY!!!" Jennifer Grabs Abby and drags her to a corner, Abby starts screaming, "STOP SCREAMING!!Holly is going to cry..." Jennifer screamed herself, "Shhh.." Drew hugs Rach though he is Careful of her hand but tightly, Marie rolls her eyes and Holly Cries. "What happened down there?" Jennifer asked Rachie hugs Drew, In Terror. ''' '''The Good Bree Takes Nakiyah The Frog to The Evil Bree's Lair "That Guy and Bree tried to kill me......." Abby said. "Why is there so much noise?" Bailey Asked The Good Bree "Oh My God, What happened?!" The Good Bree Grabs Alchohol and heals Rachie "Um.." Jennifer felt awkward "OWW" Rachie cried "I don't even know who you are..." Jennifer looked at Bailey "Abby?" Bailey said, Drew Looks at G.B "YOU - WHAT?!" Nakiyah turns into a human again, "Bree.....I'm sorry just let me go..........." M-D: M: "You're not Bree are you..?" JAMB: TGB: "It's gonna be alright," She Looks at Drew "What?" ' '''Drew says, "You-Bree-What." "Its A long story..." Nakiyah sighed, TGB giggles "I'm Bree, But The Evil Bree made some type of Good Clone of her and I'm here and she locked her sister Stephanie in a mirror in some dark Alley." ' ' Drew says, "Oohh.." "That makes sense since you didn't kill me back there..." Nakiyah said, "That slut is magic?" Marie asked,TGB says "Well...Yeah, Apparently she made me so I can become smart in Witch Craft and transfer me into her...". "I'm sorry Jennifer......." Abby looked at Jen, Jennifer Giggles "It's Alright! Where's Ryder?" Bree Screams and catches Abby with Jennifer "GOTCHA'" "Uhm......Oh! Bree's lair.............but we should look for him.....'Cause Bree is trying to kill me....Or us? I really don't know....This week is REALLY fuzzy...", Abby and Jennifer looks at Bree and they run away as fast like the wind. ' '''Jennifer runs with Abby, "And You're Helping her?" Marie asked, "No....I Don't wanna help her..." The Good Bree said, "Wait where's Abby????????????????????????????? She texted and said she'll be here!" Marie Looks at her Leg "Still Hurts." The Good Bree 'heals Marie just by Magic Drew Looks at G.b "But .. Then why are you here?" "where's Abby????????????????????????????? She texted and said she'll be here!!!!!!!!!!???!?! Did anyone see her??!??!?!" Nakiyah freaked out , "'Abby ran out....She's hiding From Bree, And Drew, I'm here because- I really don't know why I'm here, I was supposed to be Bree's Reflection But Stephanie is..." "Why Drew?" Nakiyah must have been confused, "Why the hell is she doing all this?" Drew asked the Good Bree. "Oh my god..." "Bree wants to be a powerful, evil, cruel, murdering, cunning, manipulative witch." 'The Good Bree said. ' "Drew, what the fuck did you do?!" Nakiyah yelled. "Drew didn't do anything.." Bianca defended. Rachie looked at her worriedly. "Like if she isn't already.." Marie mumbled. "Then why is Abby hiding from Drew?" Nakiyah asked. "But.. all that revenge stuff had to come from somewhere right?" Drew asked. "ABBY IS HIDING FROM BREE, NOT DREW!" The Good Bree yelled out. ' '"You know what nevermind.." Nakiyah said while running out. The good Bree looked at Marie and said "know why she wants revenge....' 'Yeah Yeah Yeah this is all about the rejected kiss on Marie's 14th Bday do I have to hear that story again!?' Rachie cut in."This is because of a kiss?!" Drew facepalmed "Guys, We should go before Bree and Eddie come back...." Bianca said.Meanwhile.....Abby,Jennifer and Holly kept running until Abby said "Come On! We have to!" as she handed Abby some water.'Oka-'Abby said being cut off by Jennifer's pains where the baby was and said 'O-O-O-O-Ow..' Suddenly Abby realized that she still hadn't gotten a text from Nakiyah. 'Wait....Nakiyah still didn't text me back somethings wrong......'She said. ' "Yeah...I'm Fine Let's keep going..." Jennifer said' ' "Urg where is this bitch!?" Nakiyah yelled' Bianca slides down the tunnels G.B Opened Bree spies on Nakiyah "Okay.....Lets go!" Abby runs. Marie,Drew,Rachie follow Bianca and G.B Nakiyah runs away Bree Texts Nakiyah: Abby is dead. ~ From Unknown Caller ' '(This is the moment where FY goes into Some type of Script) "Okay, Drew you missed everything. Abby is being held hostage by some dude who wants the Cup Of Ankh" Bianca's eyes secretly glow gold when she mentions the Cup Of Ankh, Rachie nods at what Bianca said. "And...Michael is dead." Rachie said. *Sibuna is still under the impression that Michael died and his body is in that pit under the pendulums* Nakiyah : *Doesn't answer or look at text* *Keeeps Running* *Finds Abby and Jennifer* ' '''Abby: NAKIYAH!!! J: Nakiyah! ' 'Nakiyah:Hey Jennifer! Awwww cute baby! ' 'Jennifer: *Holds Holly* Thank you! ' 'Michael: *Sees Jennifer,Holly,Nakiyah,and Abby* JENNIFER!!!! *Runs to Jennifer* ' '''Holly:*Cries* R: Marie, do you think the others noticed Our Disappearance? ' '''Abby:Michael! aren't you dead?! ' 'M: No...I'm very well alive... ' 'Abby : Then where have you been!? ' 'Marie: Uhm. No.. maybe .. ' 'Michael: *Looks at Abby like: I can't say* ' 'Nakiyah : ......... ' 'GB: Okay! We're at Anubis! *Crawls into Anubis' Kitchen* ' 'Abby :*Realizes* Oh Okay. ' ''' Rachie/Bianca: FINALLY! *Crawls into Anubis' Kitchen* ' Abby : Jenn....? are you Okay......? JAMB: J: *Stares off into Space...* Y-Y-Yeah... ' Abby : No your not....Is it Michael..? ' '''J: *Looks at Michael* Hey...Michael.... ' 'M: Jenn, What are you doing here? Aren't you expelled along with Ryder? J: Uhm *Nods yes* ' 'Abby : Erm......We'll just go......... Abby : Bye! J: *Leaves with Abby* M: *Just stands there and watches Jenabby leave* Abby : What's wrong Jen? Bree: *Tackles Michael* Eddie, I have the baby daddy! M: OW WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!? Bree: You're enemy! *Stabs Michael* M: *Passes Out* ' ''' J: Nothing's wrong....I'm pregnant, I'm staring out in space I can't do that? Abby :Everything is wrong with that. J: *Sighs* Ugh- *Hears Screaming* Abby, LOOK A HOUSE! *Drags Abby there and ignores the screaming* R: I need to see Artie....*Runs to Hathor House* Abby : Stop! Jenn I know there's something wrong. J: THERE'S NOTHING WRONG ABBY. I JUST MISS VERONICA. Abby ; Okay......Lets just go to Mutt house J: She doesn't live in the Mutt House, But I can't go on school grounds I'm expelled. I need to be in hiding so...I'm going to live in that house.. Abby : *Finds a Kitten* Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww Look at this cutie! ...Abby: Okay J: *Walks inside the empty house and calls Veronica* Veronica : Hello? ''' '''Jennifer: Hey Ronnie! Veronica: Jen?! Jennifer: In The Flesh! Veronica: OMG WHERE ARE YOU WHAT HAPPENED?! Jen: *Explains why she got expelled and Bree is after her, Veronica should remember Bree* ''' '''Veronica: Ronnie, I'm coming to get you!! Jen: No...Please Don't Veronica: WHY NOT?! Jen: RONNIE, BREE IS DANGEROUS I CAN'T LET YOU GET HURT Veronica: Okay...Suree..... *Doesn't care if she gets hurt* See Ya There! Jen: Wait- *Veronica hangs up on Jen* '----' Rachie runs inside Hathor House and sees Veronica with Artie, "What are you doing here?" Rachie asked. "Why do you care?" Veronica asked. '"'You're always with Artie!" Rachie answered. "And you have a problem with that because....?" Veronica asked, "Hey Rachel!" Artie looked at Rachie, "ARTIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Veronica kissed Artie and Artie kissed back. Rachie death glared at Veronica as Veronica and Artie hugged and Veronica smiled glaring at Rachie back. Rachie runs out of Hathor House and back to Anubis. Rachie sobbed while Drew Sees Rachie crying "Rach....What's up?" Drew Sits next to her on the stairs ---- Hey Gurlz and Guys it's your gurl LlamaSpearsTimberlake BABAMMMMMMM! As you read, There was ALOT of things happening, And Next Chapter will be DRAMATASTIC! SOOOOOOO Comment,Follow,Read and....WE'RE FOREVER YOUNGGGGG Category:Blog posts